Thinking Of You
by mattjenkins
Summary: Zoe's been in a relationship with Ash for over a year. But her feelings for Dylan haven't really gone away. and when Dylan contacts her out of the blue. will Zoe finally admit the truth to herself, Dylan and Ash?
1. Chapter 1

Just a Dylan/Zoe One Shot. Inspired by 'Thinking Of You' By Katy Perry. May continue depending on the reviews. Lyrics are not mine. Enjoy.

_Comparisons are easily done  
once you've had a taste of perfection  
like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

It wasn't the first time that Zoe Hanna awoke with thoughts of Dylan Keogh in her mind, as she rubbed her eyes the sunlight creeping through the curtains. She turned to her side and she saw the sleeping form of Ash next to her. She sighed for a few minutes. Zoe and Ash had been in a relationship for just over a year, sure they had a good time and they got along great but something just didn't feel right.

Her thoughts of Dylan proved that. It had been over a year since he left. She knew how hard it must have been for him to confess that he wasn't over Sam. But that was a year ago. He should be over her by now shouldn't he?. Zoe wasn't sure. All she knew was that she couldn't keep pretending anymore. She looked at Ash again. He didn't deserve that. But what else can she do? Ash stirred in his sleep, he opened his eyes and smiled at Zoe.

'Morning.' He said.

'Morning to you too' Zoe told him. She hated how kindly her tone was.

'What time is it?' Ash asked.

'Its just gone 8, we've got an hour before shift starts' Zoe told him getting up and heading out of the bedroom and in the direction of the bathroom. She closed the door. Locking the door as she did so before she let out a breath that she didn't even realise she was holding.

Before slipping into the shower letting the warm water soothe her muscles she closed her eyes letting the water splash over her face, but to Zoe's annoyance the warm water quickly ran out and she reached for a towel wrapping it around her frame.

She unlocked the bathroom door once she had the towel firmly around her. She made her way back to the bedroom. She sighed a relief when she noticed the bed was empty. It would give her a few minutes without having to act. Which she was grateful for. Once dried and dressed Zoe made her way downstairs and she could tell that Ash was in the kitchen.

'Breakfast' he announced as she walked into the kitchen. 'I'm fine Ash. But your more than welcome to have something' she told him. 'Zoe' Ash said her name 'mmh?' Zoe answered. 'Is everything alright between us? You seem a bit distracted' Ash asked.

'Everything's fine' Zoe lied through her teeth, she'd always been a bad liar but she'd been saying this so often lately that it was almost true. She waited until Ash was finished with breakfast before they both left for work. It made sense for them to move in together since having been together for just over a year.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

They made they're way into work Zoe headed her way up while Ash stopped at reception asking Noel for a favor. Zoe was grateful as she sat down in her comfortable black chair, in the confides of her office before turning on the computer.

It took a good half an hour before it wheezed awake. And Zoe checked her emails. One by one before her heart was in her mouth at the next email. It was from Dylan.

**Dylan:**

Hi Zoe, How are you? How are things back at Holby? I'll be in town for a few days if you want to meet up. You probably won't but I thought I'd ask. We'd could go for a coffee and a chat if that's what you want to do. But um yeah. Dylan.

Zoe stared at the email in disbelief. For a few minutes before she decided to reply. And she bravely hit the send button. Now all she had to do was wait for a reply to her suggestion that they meet in the local coffee shop in town.

For the first time in over a year. Zoe smiled a genuine smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Again Lyrics are not mine! Enjoy :))

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
like a hard candy with a surprise center  
how do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

Zoe pulled herself away from the computer screen when she heard a knock at the door. 'Come in' she called and the door opened, it revealed Tess. 'Tess what can I do for you?' Zoe asked. 'I've made my choice about what to do... about the baby' she said.

'And what are you going to do?' Zoe asked. 'I'm going to get rid of it' Tess told her. 'And are you sure that's what you want? What about the father?' Zoe asked. 'He doesn't want kids' Tess told her. 'Have you told him?' Zoe asked. 'No. and I don't intend to' Tess told her. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' Zoe asked. She saw Tess nod.

'Right okay make an appointment and if you want me to. I'll accompany you' Zoe told her. 'Thanks Zoe I'd appreciate that' Tess said and she turned to leave. 'You seem a bit more cheerful then you did with Ash' Tess told her. 'That's because I am' Zoe replied. Thinking of the email from Dylan. Once Tess was gone Zoe noticed that Dylan had replied.

Butterflies hitting her hard as she clicked on the email. To open it and read.

**Dylan**

**Glad to hear that you're doing well. And the coffee shop you've described sounds excellent. So you recommend a time and place and I'll meet you there. Dylan x**

Zoe found herself staring at the email once more. But this time as a school girl who had just got a reply from her crush. She was anxious though. What if she was wasting her time? What if he wasn't over Sam?

Would she be able to take it if that was the case? Zoe wasn't sure. But she was willing to give it a chance. As she replied once more. Before getting up and placing her stethoscope around her neck and headed to see what chaos was forming in her ED department. She saw Sam and Tom flirting at the desk.

'Back to work you too' she told them. Usually she would mind. But this was different because this time Zoe was happy. She hoped that lunch would arrive soon. So she could escape from the ED for an hour and to see Mr. Keogh for the first time in over a year.


End file.
